mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brent Weedman vs. Jay Hieron
The fight was in the semifinals of the Bellator fourth season welterweight tournament. It was a controversial decision victory for Jay Hieron. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Hieron missed an inside kick. Hieron landed a coutner right hook and ate a counter left himself and dropped. He pounced to half-guard. Four thirty-five. He mounted. Hieron regained half-guard. Four fifteen. Weedman mounted again. Hieron gave up the back. He turned to half-guard there. Four minutes. Weedman turtled up. Hieron worked towards a D'arce. Three thirty-five. Hieron had it tight. Weedman was on his knees. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Hieron let it go turtling up. Weedman pulled guard there. Hieron landed a right and a left forearm. He passed to half-guard. Two thirty-five. Hieron worked towards another D'arce with two fifteen. He passed to side control working towards it. Two minutes. There was a lot of space in the choke. he let it go. Weedman pulled guard again. One thirty-five. Weedman landed an upkick. He turtled up. Hieron had a guillotine from the top but let it go to the butterflies. One fifteen. Hieron passed into half-guard. He landed a right in under. One minute. Weedman closed guard. Thirty-five. Weedman landed an upkick. He stood eating a big knee to the body and they broke. Weedman missed a high kick. Fifteen. They clinched. Weedman stuffed a trip. Theye xchanged a knee to the body. They broke. The first round ended. I'd score that round a draw. But it's a tournament sooo... If anything, it was Hieron's round. 'If you drop him again, don't follow him to the ground,' Weedman's corner advised. The second round began. Hieron missed a high kick. Weedman missed a leg kick and they clinched. Hieron broke kneeing the leg twice. Four thirty-five. Weedman seems sloppy at this point. Desperate. Weedman landed a jab. Four fifteen as he blocked a body kick. Four minutes. Weedman blocked a body kick. Three thirty-five as Hieron landed a grazing uppercut and ate a leg kick. Hieron landed a leg kick. There was a lump forming above Hieron's left eye. Three fifteen. Hieron landed a counter left hand. Three minutes. They clinched and Weedman kneed the body and again and again. They broke. Weedman stuffed a double. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen remaining. Hieron complained of a cup shot and they touched gloves. Two minutes. Hieron landed a counter left hook. Weedman landed a leg kick. Hieron landed a straight left. One thirty-five. Weedman landed a good leg kick there. Hieron tried a Superman punch off the cage. Niiiice. One fifteen. Weedman landed a leg kick. There was a mouse forming under Hieron's right eye. Apparently Weedman has been landing. One minute. Weedman missed a leg kick. Hieron landed a leg kick. Weedman landed a jab. Hieron replied with a left and ate a leg kick there. Thirty-five. Hieron was hobbling, his thigh was purple. He replied with one. Fifteen as Weedman missed another leg kick. The second round began. Cloooose close round. I'd have to give that to Weedman based off of the aggression. He was pressing the action for the entire round. The third round began and they touched gloves. Hieron landed a right hand. Four thirty-five. Weedman kept coming. Hieron got a single to half-guard. Weedman worked a guillotine. They rolled. Four fifteen. Weedman still had it standing. Hieron broke eating a knee to the face and smiled. Weedman landed a leg kick. Four minutes left now. Weedman landed a leg kick. Hieron landed a left hand. Weedman landed a jab. He landed a leg kick and a jab. Hieron's mouse was bad now. Three thirty-five. Weedman landed a leg kick. Hieron was bleeding on the left side. He landed a counter right and ate a body kick. Three fifteen. Weedman landed a right and a left hook nicely. Hieron missed another push-off Superman punch and landed a right and a counter left hook. Three minutes with a leg kcik from Weedman. Two thirty-five. Hieron landed a counter uppercut. Weedman landed a leg kick. Two fifteen. Hieron landed a pair of counter left hooks. Two minutes. There was a mouse under the left eye of Weedman. Weedman dropped Hieron with a leg kick and took the back. One thirty-five. One fifteen as Hieron talked to the ref, Weedman's back in side control. One minute. Hieron got the butterflies. Weedman mounted. Weedman landed a right and a left. Hieron reversed out the back door with a double to guard. Thirty-five left. Fifteen. Weedman missed an armbar, Hieron passed to side control. The third round ended. I'd give it to Weedman 29-28. 29-28 unanimously for Hieron.